fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 29 (Engel)
Engel dacht heel even dat ze zonnestralen kon zien door de donkere wolken, maar toen ze goed keek was het alleen maar licht vanuit een Tweebeen nest. Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend en ze had niet lekker geslapen. Vanavond was het volle maan en er was nog veel te doen. Ik moet Duivelpoot overhalen om Avondmaan te vermoorden op haar weg naar de Maanpoel! Maar hoe? ''Ze keek naar degene naast haar. ''Hem kan ik niet mee nemen. Sorry Donder, maar dit moet ik alleen doen. Ze tikte hem aan met haar poot. De witoranje kater opende langzaam zijn ogen. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij tussen zijn gapen door. ‘Ik moet even wat doen, het zal vast een tijdje duren, zie ik je hier iets voor maanhoog?’ Donder keek haar een beetje kwetst aan en ze kon zien dat hij het jammer vond. ‘Ja, is goed, tot dan,’ antwoordde hij kortaf. Het spijt me, maar ik heb dit beloofd. Vastbesloten rende ze weg van haar overnachtingsplaats. Engel had de eerste zonnestralen al verwacht en wachtte op de vroege vogelzang, maar het was een donkere hemel en het was heel stil. Opeens drong een vreemde, maar toch ook weer bekende geur haar neus binnen. Maar ze wist niet waar ze het van kende, al wist ze wel dat het kattengeuren waren. Het herinnerde haar hoe zij en haar broertje, die toen nog hartstikke onschuldig was, haar vader Waska hadden achtervolgd toen hij met de zwerfkatten ging praten. ---- ‘Kom op Duivel! Laten we hem volgen!’ riep Engel tegen haar broertje. Maar Duivel leek te twijfelen. ‘Ik weet het niet hoor, Engel, pap is de laatste tijd al erg chagrijnig, sinds mama dood is.’ Haar broertjes ogen bewolkte en hij boog droevig zijn kop. Engel voelde dezelfde steek van verdriet door haar lichaam heengaan. Haar moeder, Schildpadbloem, was nog niet zo heel lang geleden overleden. ‘We kunnen ook Demi, Sabina en Rocky weer gaan opzoeken!’ stelde hij voor en keek Engel hoopvol aan. ‘Wees niet zo bang, Duivel! En het is niet zo dat papa niet boos zal worden als we met twee poesiepoezen en een eenling spelen!’ wierp Engel tegen. ‘Maar de kans is wel groter dat hij ons doorheeft als we achtervolgen dan dat we ver van hem vandaan zijn!’ Engel zuchtte vermoeid. ‘Dan ga je toch lekker naar hun toe!’ snauwde ze. ‘Ik ga zelf wel op pad!’ ‘Nee wacht!’ Duivel rende achter haar aan. ‘Ik laat jou niet alleen gaan!’ ‘Ik kan heus wel voor mezelf zorgen!’ protesteerde ze. ‘Dat weet ik, maar samen staan we sterker!’ ‘Oké dan,’ mauwde Engel, die stiekem wel een beetje blij was dat haar broertje mee ging. ‘Kom! Ik heb zijn spoor te pakken!’ riep ze tegen haar broertje. Ze boog haar neus naar de grond en liep snel door. Ze trok zich niks aan van de takken die in haar zij prikte of de steentjes die haar pootkussentjes schuurde. ‘Engel, niet zo snel! We moeten wel een beetje achter hem blijven!’ Duivel kwam naast haar lopen en hield haar even tegen met haar staart. Ze kwam even op adem en Engel voelde nu pas hoe moe ze eigenlijk was. Na een tijde besloten ze toch weer verder te gaan. Met vernieuwde energie spurtte Engel er weer vandoor. ‘Engel, wacht nou!’ riep Duivel haar na. Geërgerd stopte ze. ‘Kan je nooit eens doorlopen?!’ snauwde ze. Ze wilde nog meer zeggen maar Duivel snoerde haar de mond. ‘Sst, hoor je dat niet? Pap is in de buurt!’ ‘Is die oude kat nog steeds jullie leider? Wolf moet vervangen worden, hij is te oud voor dit gedoe, het is tijd dat iemand anders het overneemt.’ Duivel en Engel keken vanuit een bramenstruik toe hoe zijn vader samen met een poes aan het praten was. ‘Mee eens, maar hoe wilde je dat doen?’ vroeg de poes. Waska vernauwde zijn ogen. ‘Hoe bedoel je “hoe wilde je dat doen?”?’ Ze rolde met haar ogen. ‘Ach, kom op Waska, ik weet dat jij leider wil worden en je zal alles doen om het te worden.’ Alles doen om het te worden? De woorden bleven even in Engels kop hangen. Wat zou ze daarmee bedoelen? ‘En wat zou daar voor jou inzitten, Harmonie?’ vroeg Waska, zijn ogen strak gericht op haar. ‘Ik wil Koningin zijn.’ Harmonie hief haar kin op. ‘We zouden een goed koppel vormen en dat weet je.’ Opnieuw versmalde Engels vader zijn ogen. ‘We zouden inderdaad een goed koppel zijn. We zouden in ieder geval gevreesd worden en katten zullen naar ons luisteren. En je bent de enige die ik vertrouw bij dat stelletje gespuis.’ ‘Nou, ik voel me gevleid,’ mauwde Harmonie op een sarcastische toon. ‘Fijn, maar wat is nu je plan dan?’ ‘Luister goed.’ Harmonie stapte naar voren en boog zich naar Waska’s oor en fluisterde daar wat in. Daarna stapte ze weer terug. ‘En, wat vind je daarvan?’ Waska grijnsde van oor tot oor. ‘Geweldig!’ ---- En nu weet ik wat hij werkelijk van plan was. Mijn vader is een monster en ik en Duivelpoot zijn dat dankzij hem net zo goed. Maar de geur van deze katten. Ze ruiken naar haar! Naar Harmonie! Maar toch ook naar mijn vader. Engel hapte naar adem toen een schrikbarende gedachte in haar hoofd schoot''. Zouden ze? Nee toch? Dat zou betekenen dat dat familie van me is!'' Ze verschool zich achter een bosje en bekeek de katten goed. Het was een lichtgrijze kat met een dikke vacht. Hij was erg groot. Net zo groot als mijn vader. Een pijnscheut stak diep in haar hart, alsof een klauw die doorboorde. Hoe kan mijn vader zo zijn? Kan hij niet lief hebben ofzo? Schildpadbloem, Zwartvleugel en nu ook Harmonie! Verschrikkelijk! Ze besloot om de katten nog wat verder te volgen. ‘Hoever is het nog?’ vroeg een jonge kat. Het was een blauwgrijs katertje, hij was nog jong en zag er levendig uit. ‘Niet heel ver meer, ren maar alvast vooruit, wij halen je straks wel weer in.,’ antwoordde de lichtgrijze kater die veel op Waska leek qua bouw. ‘Dat had je gehoopt!’ De jonge kater stormde weg en verdween in de verte, tussen de bomen. De andere twee katten stopte. Ze zag de tweede kat nu pas goed. Het was een prachtige poes met een donkerrode pels en een dikke staart. Ze zat wel een beetje onder de littekens, maar met haar dikke vacht maakte dat niks uit. De kater en poes stopte even. ‘Wat is er, Zilverdoorn?’ vroeg de poes. ‘Hadden we die kat niet beter meteen kunnen vermoorden? Hij was niet uitgekozen, het was toeval dat we hem vonden. Als pap hierachter komt zijn we kraaienvoer, Scarlet.’ De poes zuchtte en sloeg haar ogen neer. ‘Het is toch maar een gok die we moeten nemen, zo niet zullen ze naar ons opzoek gaan en als ze ons dan ooit vinden zijn we er geweest. Waska zal geen greintje medelijden tegen ons vertonen! Hij en Harmonie hebben nooit van ons gehouden, we waren gewoon het product van onechte liefde! Maar we moeten maar verder, als we weggaan zullen we nooit veilig zijn, dit kunnen we tenminste nog ons thuis noemen.’ Zilverdoorn knikte langzaam instemmend mee, maar Engel zag vanaf waar zij zat al dat hij verdrietig was. ‘We zullen maar het beste moeten maken van ons leven! En als Waska ons vermoord, zijn we in ieder geval van hem af.’ Scarlet lachte. ‘Wat een stomme optimist ben je soms toch ook!,’ plaagde ze hem. Daarna renden de twee weer achter het jongere katertje aan. Engel besloot hun nog verder te volgen. Ik wil dat nieuwe kamp van mijn vader best eens zien, voor als ik het nog eens nodig ga hebben. Ze bereikten het bos en de katten bleven maar door rennen. Ze hadden inmiddels het katertje al ingehaald en gelukkig Engel nog niet gespot. Er ruiste een sterke wind door de bomen heen, ze waren dan ook vlakbij het WindClan territorium. Ze ging iets dichter naar de grens met de heide toe. Ik had best willen blijven. Het Clanleven beviel mij wel en waren ook heel wat gezellige katten, alleen niet in de SchaduwClan. En nu kan ik nooit meer terug, ze zouden mij niet meer willen en dankzij Duivelpoot zal ik waarschijnlijk voor altijd bekend blijven staan als een monster die Avondmaan heeft vermoord. Hij zal er alles aandoen om te zorgen dat ik nooit meer bij hem in de buurt kom! Nou je hebt pech broertje, want ik moet nog even een woordje met je wisselen! Uiteindelijk kwam de heide teneinde en nam het bos het volledig over. DonderClan territorium! Ik ben benieuwd waarom Donder zo’n hekel had aan deze katten, de SchaduwClan zei altijd dat het de aardigste katten waren van alle Clans, maar dat kwam misschien ook doordat de DonderClan hun enigste bondgenoot was, bedacht Engel zich. Ze bleef dicht langs de grens, maar nog wel dichtbij genoeg om de zwerfkatten in de gaten te houden. Maar toen ze stemmen hoorde, verstarde ze. ‘Kunnen we hierna wat training gaan doen?’ vroeg een stem opgewonden. ‘Ik haat patrouilles!’ Ze hoorde een zware zucht. ‘Dan zal je voor eeuwig een leerling moeten blijven, want als krijger doe je niks anders!’ Het was even stil, daarna ging de opgewonden kat weer verder. ‘Maar zo bedoelde ik het niet! Het is gewoon … eh … dit stuk van de grens is zo saai! Er gebeurt nooit eens wat spannends hier!’ ‘Dat is ook maar goed ook,’ wierp de andere kat tegen. ‘Het is niet fijn als we nu, vlak voor Bladval en Bladkaal, nog nieuwe problemen onder ogen zouden moeten zien!’ Eindelijk kwamen de katten in zicht. Er was een gespierde, mooie, witte kater met prachtige lichtblauwe ogen. Dat moet Sneeuwpels zijn! Sparrentak heeft weleens verteld over de DonderClan commandant! Naast hem sprong een donkergrijze wild om hem heen. Dat zal zijn leerling wel zijn. ''‘IJzerpoot, hou op en doe in SterrenClansnaam eens een keer mee met grenspatrouilles!’ beval Sneeuwpels, die het duidelijk even zat was. IJzerpoot stopte meteen een boog verslagen zijn kop. Een lichtgrijze kater kwam naast hem lopen en lachte. Maar daar zat IJzerpoot schijnbaar niet op te wachten, want hij stopte de kater met een klap van zijn poot op zijn kop. ‘Eigen schuld, Pluispoot,’ mauwde een rode poes van achteren. ‘Kom, loop naast mij en laat je broer met rust!’ Engel kon wel lachen om de twee leerlingen. ''Dat zijn nou Clangenoten waar ik op gehoopt had! Die een beetje tegen een grapje kunnen! Stomme SchaduwClan katten. En daarmee bedoelde ze vooral één speciale leerling, die schuldig was aan alles. Beukpoot. Dat was iemand die ze nooit meer van haar leven wilde zien. Maar Engel had geen tijd om langer te blijven kijken naar de katten en nog meer klagen over de SchaduwClan. Ze moest snel weer het spoor van Zilverdoorn en Scarlet, haar halfbroer en -zus, oppakken, zodat ze kon zien wat haar vader van plan was met zijn verzamelden troepen. Al snel pakte ze het weer op. Het hielp wel dat ze een beetje zoals Waska roken, maar dat betekende ook dat er geen ontkennen meer aan was dat ze ook echt zijn jongen waren. ‘En dan nog te bedenken dat ze nog steeds voor Paardenbloem, Bliksem en Vos aan het zorgen was! Ze besteedde niet eens aandacht aan ons!’ klaagde Scarlet. ‘Inderdaad, en waren katten waar ze wél van hield. Het was karma dat Paardenbloem uiteindelijk gewoon wegging,’ gromde Zilverdoorn. Engel besefte nu pas de twee katten voor haar eigenlijk een heel stuk jonger waren dan haar. Misschien dat als je op jezelf bent aangewezen, je sneller volwassen wordt, en Zilverdoorn heeft ook het geluk dat hij Waska’s bouw heeft. Het jonge katertje kwam weer terug uit de struiken. Hij was niet heel klein; hij verschilde ongeveer drie muislengtes met Scarlet. Maar hij zou ook niet zo heel veel jonger zijn dan hun, aangezien Zilverdoorn en Scarlet zelf nog jong waren. Nog niet eens oud genoeg om leerling te zijn! En ze hebben vast al een hele reis achter de rug! Wat zal het leven in Waska’s groep hard zijn! Op een gegeven moment bereikten ze dan eindelijk het kamp. ‘Is dit het?’ vroeg de kit. Ze zag hem driftig op zijn poten schuifelen. ‘Jup, dit is het, stelt niet veel voor, of wel?’ vroeg Scarlet hem. ‘Vergeleken met het Park niet nee, maar niks is zoals het Park waar ik vandaan kom!’ antwoordde de kater. ‘Waarom ben je dan meegegaan?’ snauwde Zilverdoorn. Engel zag dat het katertje schrok van de toon, gelukkig sloeg Scarlet haar staart om hem heen. ‘Zilver! Doe aardig tegen Regen, wij zijn waarschijnlijk de enige die hem hier accepteren! Vergeet niet dat vrienden hier je leven kunnen redden.’ De donkerrode poes keek boos naar haar broer en keerde hem toen de rug toe om wat tegen Regen te zeggen. ‘Maar, zoals Zilverdoorn al vroeg, waarom ben je wegegaan?’ ‘Nou ik hoorde altijd al verhalen over de katten die soms kwamen om de sterkste of de jongste van ons te overtuigen om zich bij hun aan te sluiten, hoewel de Raad het daar nooit mee eens is. En ik was net in een ruzie met mijn broer en zus, Rivier en Beek, dus stormde ik weg. Daarna zag ik jullie weggaan en ik dacht dat jullie ook weer katten wilden overhalen, maar jullie waren nog erg jong en niemand was met jullie, toen ging ik jullie achterna en hoorde jullie praten over katten, dus gokte ik maar dat jullie bij hen hoorden,’ legde Regen uit. ‘Ah, zo, nou hopelijk krijg je geen spijt!’ mauwde Zilverdoorn, en voegde er daarna nog wat binnensmonds aan toe, ‘Als je het overleeft.’ Het groepje ging verder het kamp in en Engel bleef in de bosjes rond de plek zitten, zodat ze niet gespot zou worden. Het was een heel groot kamp, alsof een mega Clan hier was genesteld. Er waren heel veel holen, in de grond, tussen een aantal stenen, in gewoven takken, een paar kuilen in de grond en naast bomen waren ook veel stukken zonder gras, waar dus een kat had geslapen. Plots zag ze haar vader in een boom springen. ‘Katten van mijn Groep!’ riep hij vanaf een laaghangende tak, alsof hij een Clanleider was. Haar mond viel open van verbazing toen ze zag hoeveel katten er wel niet waren. Het leek net een Grote Vergadering! Met nog meer katten! Waar zouden ze al die rekruten vandaan hebben? Of ze zouden ze allemaal zoals Harmonie en Waska zijn! Dat zou wat zijn zeg. '' Opeens hoorde ze geritsel. Een sterke, stinkende kattengeur drong haar neus binnen. Oh nee! ‘En wat hebben we hier?’ grauwde de kat hard. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel en haar haren waren rechtovereind komen te staan. Ze voelde allemaal ogen op haar gericht, al konden ze haar nog niet zien. Ze dacht niet meer na en sprong uit de struik. Ze zag Waska woedend, met open mond, naar haar staren. ‘Engel! Jij vieze verrader!’ Engel bleef stil en staarde haar vader alleen nog maar aan. Allerlei emoties schoten door haar heen toen ze daar op de open plek stond, met iedereen die naar haar aan het kijken was. Woede, verdriet, pijn, maar toch vooral woede. ‘Verrader? Ik?’ spuugde ze. ‘Moet je naar jezelf kijken! Nog geen maan nadat onze moeder was overleden, nam je met Harmonie! En voor wat? Zodat jullie Koning en Koningin konden spelen?!’ Ze liet haar blik op de katten rond haar vader vallen. ‘Als jullie denken dat mijn vader jullie lief heeft, hebben jullie het mis. Hij kan niet lief hebben! Alles wat hij doet zal voor macht zijn, hij geeft niks om ook maar iemand van jullie! Als jullie heb vertrouwen zijn jullie misschien wel de domste egels die ik ooit gekend heb!’ Een grote, zwarte kater met ijsblauwe ogen, die er niet goed uitzag, stapte naar voren. ‘Jij kent ons niet eens!’ snauwde hij. ‘Wat weet jij over Waska? Wat weet jij over ons?! Jij mag niks over ons zeggen!’ Haar ogen ontmoette die van hem en ze keek hem strak aan. ‘Wat ik van Waska weet? Hij is mijn vader! Denk je niet dat ik wat over hem weet? Hij is een deel van mij! Ik ken hem beter dan iedereen die hier is!’ De kater opende zijn mond om weer wat boos te zeggen, maar Waska snoerde hem de mond en keek naar Engel. ‘Maak dat je wegkomt Engel, ik heb je al eens een waarschuwing gegeven en dat zal ik niet nog een keer doen. Katten, vermoord haar!’ brulde hij. Engels ogen werden groot van schrik. ''Zou hij echt zijn eigen dochter vermoorden? Maar ze had geen tijd meer om na te denken, ze moest zorgen dat ze uit de klauwen van die katten bleef! Ze sprong over een braamstruik heen, wat met haar achterpoten, gemakkelijk te doen was en sprintte zo hard als ze kon weg. Op naar Duivelpoot, hij is de volgende die ik moet spreken! Haar hart bonkte nog steeds in haar keel en angst nam haar gevangen alsof iemand haar had vastgepakt en wilde laten stikken. Ik kan niet geloven dat ze het niet met me eens waren! Waarom vertrouwen die katten hem? Maar toen herinnerde ze de zwarte kater weer. Die deed het niet uit vrije wil, hij deed zodat hij in leven zou blijven, maar ook omdat hij dan een grotere kans had om de volgende leider te worden! Zo doet mijn vader dat! Hij zoekt de meest wrede katten, die zich willen wreken of gewoon vol met haat zitten en probeert ze te overtuigen dat ze alles kunnen krijgen bij het meer! Maar dit is niet meer mijn zaak, binnenkort vertrek ik met Donder naar de bergen en hoef ik me geen zorgen meer te maken over dit allemaal. Dan zal ik eindelijk verlost zijn van mijn familie! Ze naderde het SchaduwClan territorium en had het idee dat de zwerfkatten het hadden opgegeven. Maar goed ook, ik ben zo moe, ik had dat nooit volgehouden! De geur die ooit eens heel even haar thuis was geweest drong haar neus binnen. Het voelde weer vertrouwt, alsof ze haar hele leven het al had gekend. Maar hoe kan dat? Ik ben er net iets meer dan een maan geweest! Ze haalde diep adem en stak de grens over. Nu is het goed uitkijken, als iemand me spot ben ik er geweest. In een boom klimmen was ook niet mogelijk, want de bomen die nu om haar heen stonden hadden een gladde stam waardoor ze gemakkelijk naar beneden zou vallen. Gelukkig zonden ze wel dicht bij elkaar, dus zou ze minder snel gezien worden. De nacht was intussen al gevallen en Engel bedacht dat de Grote Vergadering inmiddels wel afgelopen zou zijn. Ik heb veel te lang gedaan over het bespioneren van die stomme zwerfkatten! Ze besloot verder te gaan, maar bleef op haar hoede. Na een tijdje begon ze zelfs te rennen door het bos. Het was een heerlijk gevoel met de sparrengeur om haar heen en de zachte wind die door haar vacht stroomde. De naalden onder haar poten kriebelden soms, maar ze had er nauwelijks last van. Dat ben ik heus wel gewend! Toen werd haar blijdschap door iets verstoord. Vol afschuw keek ze naar wat er voor haar lag. Het had een goede schutkleur tegen de grond, maar door de met naalden bedekte strepen zag Engel dat het een kat was die voor haar lag. Dood. Heemstlveugel! Nee, dit kan niet waar zijn! Ze kreeg het opeens heel benauwd en snakte naar adem. Zou het Duivelpoot geweest zijn? Waarom zou hij zijn eigen mentor vermoorden? ''Ze boog zich over het dode lijk van de kater. De geur van Zwartvleugel, Waska en Duivelpoot hing nog zwakjes om hem heen, maar het sparrenbos en naalden waren sterker wat het bijna onmogelijk maakte om dat nog te weten. ''Als de SchaduwClan katten snel zijn kunnen ze eindelijk eens zien wat voor monster Duivelpoot is! Ze snuffelde verder. In zijn klauwen was nog een grote pluk haar. Waska! Dus niet Duivelpoot? Nee, als pap hierachter zit, zal mijn broer het ook wel weten! ‘Wat doe jij hier?’ siste iemand achter haar. Engels haren kwamen rechtovereind. Ze draaide zich vliegensvlug om, maar was al te laat want haar aanvaller was al op haar gesprongen. Snel draaide zich om en sprong weg. ‘Het zal toch niet waar zijn!’ ‘Duivelpoot!’ gromde ze, ‘Doe rustig! Ik kom je hier alleen wat zeggen.’ Haar broer kalmeerde en zijn vacht was weer plat gaan liggen. ‘Vertel, en maak dan dat je wegkomt! Je zou hier nooit meer komen!’ Engel rolde met haar ogen en keek haar broer toen recht in de ogen aan. ‘Ik heb Avondmaan over je plan verteld,’ gaf ze toe. Duivelpoot staarde haar ongeloofwaardig aan en ze zag een mix van angst en woede in zijn ogen. ‘Wat?! Ben je gek geworden?! Geef me één reden waarom ik je nu niet zou vermoorden!’ Engel forceerde haarzelf om rustig te blijven. ‘Omdat ze weet dat ze je niet kan stoppen, geeft ze zichzelf over. Het enige wat je moet doen is haar, op weg naar de Maanpoel, moet vermoorden. Zo zal niemand je zien en niemand zal ooit weten wie haar heeft vermoord,’ antwoordde ze. De zwartgrijze kater keek verbaasd op, maar een valse grijs vormde rond zijn bek. ‘Maar waarom zou ik het niet in de strijd doen? Ik schaam niet voor iemand die ik dood! En ik zou nog veel meer schade aan kunnen richten in het gevecht, ik zal dan krijgers kunnen vermoorden zodat de HemelClan zwakker is dan ooit! En dan zullen de zwerfkatten aanvallen en het HemelClan territorium opeisen!’ Engel was stilgevallen. Ze moest ervoor zorgen dat Maanpoel niet de HemelClan pijn zou doen, dat was de enige reden waarom Avondmaan zich overgaf! ‘Vermoord haar dan in haar slaap bij de Maanpoel. En vermoord de andere medicijnkatten ook, Bladkaal komt eraan en de Clans zullen geen medicijnkat hebben, bedenk je eens voor hoeveel doden dat zou zorgen! Dan heb je alle Clans in één keer, een stuk beter vind je niet?’ Ze had meteen spijt van haar woorden. Haar woorden die ze nooit meer terug had kunnen nemen, haar woorden die de toekomst op een drastische hadden veranderd. Haar woorden die verantwoordelijk waren voor alle doden die zouden volgen. Het ware monster is naar boven gekomen, bedacht ze. ‘Ik ben werkelijk een monster!’ fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. Oh, SterrenClan, het spijt me zo! Echt waar! Ik heb niks tegen jullie! Maar ik moest dit doen. Jullie vinden wel een reden om dit op te lossen. Alsjeblieft! Ze keek haar broer afwachtend aan. Het voelde alsof haar hart uit haar keel wilden breken, zo hard ging hij tekeer. Haar broer grijnsde. ‘Kom je toch nog goed van pas. Ik wist wel dat er nog iets van slechtheid in je zat, zus! Dit plan is meesterlijk! En ik zal alle eer krijgen, nu ben ik zeker papa’s favoriet! En het beste nieuws? Het zal morgenavond al plaatsvinden, niemand zal het meer kunnen stoppen!’ ‘Morgenavond?’ vroeg Engel verbaasd. ‘Jazeker, de medicijnkat vergadering is verplaatst naar morgen!’ Ze zuchtte verslagen. Wat kon het haar ook schelen? Ze hoefde die katten nooit meer van haar leven te zien. Maar toch, ik ben schuldig voor talloze moorden, en daar zal ik nooit meer kunnen leven. ''Maar haar broers opgetogenheid was van korte duur en hij keek haar weer aan met diezelfde hatelijk blik als daarnet. ‘Maak nu dat je wegkomt, en deze keer voor goed!’ snauwde hij. Engel zei geen woord meer. ''Die kat is geen afscheid waard! Met een brok in haar keel startte ze haar reis terug naar Donder. De volgende nacht kwam ze pas bij hem aan. Ze had lang nagedacht over wat ze tegen hem zou zeggen. Donder had tenslotte een veel betere band met die katten. Gelukkig stelde de jonge kater niet al teveel vragen. En nadat ze wat hadden gejaagd en wat prooi op hadden waren ze aan het praten over waar ze naartoe zouden gaan. ‘Ik denk dat we gewoon meteen de bergen in moeten. Daar vlakbij hebben ze me gevonden, dus het zo me niks verbazen als ik uit de bergen kom,’ vertelde de kater. Engel knikte instemmend. ‘Prima! Zullen we nu al een start maken?’ stelde ze voor. Donder leek te twijfelen. ‘Misschien moeten we morgenvroeg gaan, zodat we nu kunnen uitrusten!’ ‘We kunnen beter alvast zorgen dat we gaan, ik heb ook nog genoeg energie over!’ loog ze. Engel was kapot en had de vorige nacht ook nauwelijks geslapen. Donder fronste. ‘Misschien heb je wel gelijk. Dadelijk ziet iemand ons nog! We kunnen beter zorgen dat we alvast zo ver mogelijk komen!’ Hij stond op en rekte zich uit. Engel schudde nog even haar vacht en waste zich snel. Daarna begonnen ze te rennen. ‘Laten we zorgen dat we achter die heuvel komen.’ Donder wees mijn zijn staart naar een grote heuvel in de verte. ‘Prima,’ zei Engel en ze renden verder. Eenmaal aangekomen op de heuvel stopte ze heel even. Ze zag dat Donder zijn blik nog één keer over het meer liet glijden. Zijn ogen bewolkte''. Dit is het enige thuis wat hij ooit gekend heeft! Arme stakker. Ze legde hij staart op zijn rug en drukte zich dicht tegen hem aan. Het was moeilijk te zien door de donkere wolken die de hemel bedekte. Opeens hoorde ze een keiharde kreet, gevolgd door meerdere. Naast haar voelde ze Donder verstijven. Maar de kreten stopte nog niet, ze bleven door gaan en het ging over een gekrijs. ''Zijn de medicijnkatten aan het terugvechten? ''Maar na een paar harstslagen was het over. ''Ze zijn dood! Een klauw leek haar hart te doorboren en Engel zakte ineen. Het was dodelijk stil en Donder staarde haar aan. Zijn blik was bezorgd, maar ook angstig en afvragend. ‘Wat was dat?’ vroeg hij. Engel kromp ineen. ''Ik moet het hem vertellen! ''Ze opende haar mond om wat te zeggen, maar werd onderbroken door een niet normaal hard geluid, gevolgd door een felle bliksemflits en de regen stortte vanuit de duistere hemel op haar neer. De storm was ontketend en het leek net alsof de SterrenClan in tranen was uitgebarsten, wat Engel op dit moment ook wel kon doen. Ze haalde nog een keer diep adem en beantwoordde toen zijn vraag. ‘Dat waren de medicijnkatten die ik zojuist heb laten vermoorden.’ Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal